Shopping carts are commonly used in brick and mortar stores for shoppers to be able to collect the items they would like to purchase as they peruse the store. Shopping carts may range in size, but are typically quite large and take up significant space in the aisles of a store. Thus, when there are many shoppers in a store each pushing a shopping cart of their own, the space can become crowded. Particularly, stores are generally designed for multi-directional traffic flow without specific paths or lanes, and shoppers may travel, stop, or turn in random patterns and directions based on the items they are looking for and anything that catches their eye. Additionally, shoppers may be on their cell phones, looking at a product, having conversations, or otherwise distracted and lacking awareness of their surroundings or fellow shoppers. Thus, situations arise in which shoppers' shopping carts bump into each other, block aisles or products, or otherwise cause traffic issues.